Protect the Angel
by MajorStupoid
Summary: Zack was part of SOLDIER. He was out on an assignment given to him by Director Lazard himself. All he knew was that he had to capture a girl. But when he sees her shaking form, will he be able to do it? Also, just a question: should i continue this and make it a chapter story?


I was out on an assignment form Director Lazard himself. He only ordered me to bring in a woman, and I didn't understand what was so important about it. When I finally found her shaking form, I immediately thought "homeless"

"Hi there." I greeted her cheerily, almost.

She looked raised her head just enough for me to see her eyes. "Go away!" she yelled. "I'm not coming with you!"

"_So she knew about my assignment…_" I thought to myself. "_Well, it is an assignment, so…_"

"I'm sorry miss, but you have no choice." I said, though in a mormal situation, I would have.

"Why?" she asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Then why do you want me so bad?"

"It's an assignment. I complete it, and move on. I don't ask questions."

"Then why do you follow someone like that?"

She had a good point. No! I had to do this, to support myself. But I simply answered "I have to."

"No!" she yelled, and buried her face in her knees.

This has caught me off guard, because no one denied SOLDIER. The world just didn't work that way. Come to think of it, why did Director Lazard want her so much?

"Do _you_ know why I want you?"

"Because I was born different. I'm an Ancient."

That explains why it was so important. In SOLDIER's eyes, they were dangerous, but why did we think that? No, snap out of it. Ever since she asked why I followed SOLDIER, I've been completely out of whack.

But it was hard for me to believe that someone that looked so fragile and innocent could possibly be dangerous. Ugh, what should I do? If I complete the mission, I'll be guilty. If I don't they hunt me down, or fire me.

Maybe I should just bring her back to my house. There I could hide her, and make sure they don't get her.

"If you come," I offered. "You would be safe. I won't take you to them."

She stared at me distrustfully. "Why should I believe you?"

"What is it with you? Why is it always 'why'? Could you please just trust me? Do I look like one of them, which are here to arrest you?"

She continued staring. "Your eyes." She said plainly. "They have Mako in them."

"I know, but this allows be to protect you better."

Her eyes softened. "Why-"

"No more 'why's, okay? Just come with me." I held my hand out.

She reluctantly took it, probably for food or something. I led her back to my place, and told her to stay low.

I went back to the Director. "Where is the girl?" he asked.

"I couldn't find her." I lied.

"Zack, are you telling the truth?"

"Yes."

"Because if we find out that you're not, then you are going to die." He threatened.

"I understand. Does this mean I can go home?"

"Yes…please do better tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

I went back to my place and saw the fridge open. I looked and it was nearly empty, when this morning, it was full.

I then saw the girl sleeping on my bed peacefully. I smiled. She looks kind of cute when she sleeps.

I slept on the couch. When I woke up, the girl was watching me from the edge of the room.

"Hey there" I greeted. "I see you've emptied my fridge. But don't worry about it. I can always buy more for us. Make yourself at home, but don't go outside, or someone will see and arrest you. I'll be back by dark."

Then I left her alone. The day was training and that's it. When I came home, she was nowhere to be found. "Hello?" I called. "Where are you?"

She poked her head from my room. "In here." She answered.

I went in, and saw most of my drawers open. "Hmmm, I see you've raided two things now in my apartment."

"…"

"You know, I never learned your name."

"…"

"Come on." I nudged her.

"Aerith." She answered quietly. "Aerith Gainsborough."

"I see. I'm Zack Fair."

"I know. Thank you, good bye."

"Where're you going?"

"Anywhere where there isn't SOLDIER."

"Oh not you don't. I'm not going to let you."

"I knew this was just a trick!" she snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

"You only did this to capture me!"

She started to run away, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "No I didn't!" I yelled back. "I did this because I wanted to protect you. All my life I've thought the Ancients were dangerous, but now that I've seen you, I know that they're just regular people. Now I don't know about SOLDIER, or Shinra, but I know that you have to say here to stay safe."

"But-"

"Just relax. You'll be fine, I promise. I'll protect, because you're an angel, not a monster, like I thought you were."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Nothing, just go to sleep."


End file.
